


The Ballad of Badass Dave

by little_abyss



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Adventure, Fluff, Gen, Pets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 15:52:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3983905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_abyss/pseuds/little_abyss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a routine clear-out of the Hinterlands, the Inquisitorial party picks up an extra member.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ballad of Badass Dave

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MermAight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MermAight/gifts).



> Evil Mermy, thank you for this super-cute idea. I hope you enjoy it! Badass Dave indeed!

The four of them stand in a loose group, panting.  The Iron Bull hefts his great ax over his shoulder and swipes casually at someone else’s blood on his face.  Sera bounces on the balls of her feet, looking around, then bounds over to a corpse, looking for arrows to collect.  Dorian blows out air, leaning on his staff.  He looks down at his feet and utters such a wail of tragedy that the Inquisitor looks at him, but it is only a tear in the hem of his robe.  The Inquisitor sheaths his great-sword and shakes his head, grinning in bemusement.  Then a movement behind the line of some nearby trees catches his eye.

 

Before he even thinks about it, he’s back in fighting stance.  “In the trees!” he yells to the others, and then is off, loping toward the small copse, drawing his sword again as he does.  Bull follows immediately, and then a rush of heat sears past them both as Dorian sends a fireball into the trees.  “Eat it!” the Inquisitor hears Sera squeal, and a hail of arrows pelt from the sky… but not before the Inquisitor has finally really looked at what it is that he’s chasing.  The large, floppy ears and bushy tail of a Fennec disappear rapidly through the undergrowth at the base of the trees, and the Inquisitor laughs, shouting, “It’s only a fox, guys!  Disengage!”  He pulls up, still laughing, and leans on his great-sword, chuckling and shaking his head.  From behind him, Dorian yells, “Oh, but I could really use a fur collar..!”, but he releases no more spells.  The Inquisitor turns to see Sera taking the nocked arrow out of her bowstring and slinging it back into her quiver.  The she grins at him and points with her upraised hand, yelling, “Don’t think the big guy heard ya!”

 

“Bull!” the Inquisitor yells, turning around once more, but only sees the back of the huge Qunari running through the trees.  “Aw, shit,” the Inquisitor groans, “I gotta go rescue a fuckin’ Fennec now.”  Sera just laughs, trotting up behind him.  Dorian sighs in annoyance, and the Inquisitor turns to him and says, grinning, “Just think of it as another way to keep warm.”

“I prefer to keep warm with a snifter of brandy and a hot bath, thank you… Not with all this sweat-inducing exercise.”

The Inquisitor laughs and says, “I thought mages only glowed…” as they begin to walk toward the small grove; and then, who should appear but the Iron Bull, grinning from ear to ear.

  
“Realised it was a Fennec all on our own, did we?” Dorian teases, and as Bull continues grinning, what should poke its head out from under his arm but the Fennec.  “What the…” is all the Inquisitor can manage, then Bull says, “Meet Badass Dave.”  Sera snickers, then Dorian makes a noise of disbelief and joins her.  The Inquisitor stares at Bull for a moment longer and suddenly guffaws; finally, the three of them are standing on the plain, clinging to each other as they howl with mirth.  Sera can hardly catch her breath enough to say, “Oh, oh, I can’t… I’m gonna piss my breeches…” then she accidentally looks at Bull and his new pet and her knees give out and she lands on her arse, cackling madly.  The Inquisitor keeps trying to get it together, but then something in his brain will re-hear the words, ‘Badass Dave’ and he’ll be clutching at Dorian’s shoulder again, weak with laughter, tears streaming down his face.  In the end, it is Dorian who gets control of himself first.  “Badass Dave, indeed,” he snorts and shakes his head, smiling slightly, his eyebrow raised.  The Iron Bull strokes the top of the Fennec's soft head then smiles confusedly down at Dorian and asks, “What?”


End file.
